The fox's mask
by whiteicewolf
Summary: Naruto has been hiding behind his mask of pranks and jokes, now that the genin exams are coming up, will Naruto finally take it off or will he keep on wearing it."I can't wait to take off my mask, right Kurama-nii" Naruto said Strong/Smart Naruto, NaruHina, Sakura bashing included.
1. Chapter 1

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto. This is a new story, I know I have another story, but I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.**

* * *

October 10, the day that the Kyubi was killed by the Yondaime Hokage, or that's what they say. In truth, Yondaime Hokage sealed Kyubi into his son Naruto, at the cost of his life. The Yondaime wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero, but sadly he did not get what he wished.

* * *

**time skip to the day of the genin exams**

Naruto woke up in his run-down apartment room that the hokage, who he personally calls jiji, gave him when the orphanage kicked him out. He then started to walk over to his closet that was filled with 'kill me' orange jumpsuits. Since that was the only thing the villagers let him buyNaruto slowly got dressed and started to help himself to breakfast, which consisted of instant ramen, since everytime he tries to buy food the villagers overcharge him or give him spoiled food.

Naruto is known as the dead-last of the academy, how wrong they are. The dead-last, the class clown, the pranks that he pulled, were nothing more then the idiotic mask that he wore to fool everyone. In truth, Naruto was a genius, a prodigy if you like to call it. Greater then Kakashi Hatake and even Itachi Uchiha.

"Today's the day, the day I'll finally be able to become a ninja, what do you think Kyubi" Yes, Naruto knew that he had the Kyubi sealed inside of him. He met Kyubi after a mob beating and over the years he thinks of Kyubi as a big brother.

**Do you really have to act like you like that pink haired howler monkey,** Kyubi told Naruto

"It's part of my mask, big bro" Naruto replied

**But why did you had to choose her every time she screams it's like my ears are going to bleed out, **Kyubi asked

"That's exactly why I chose to act that I like her, come on, Kurama, you know I don't like her" Naruto replied

**But letting her hit you is another story, **Kyubi countered

"Don't worry Kurama, after I become a genin I'll let my mask slip" Naruto said

**It's about time, **Kyubi muttered

"Anyway I'm going to up my weight seals, so don't bother me for a minute" Naruto explained

**Fine,** Kyubi muttered

Naruto then channeled chakra into his weight seals to increase the weight. The amount of weight he had right now was...

3,600 pounds

Naruto added 100 pounds to his arms and legs making it an even 4,000.

**Hey kit, you're going to be late for the academy if you don't hurry, **Kyubi alerted Naruto.

"Oh, shit" Naruto cursed before running out the door.

**At the Academy**

Iruka Umino, the academy teacher was currently taking roll of the kids.

"Shino Aburame" Iruka called

_'buzz buzz'_

_okay, here, _Iruka thought as he wrote it down on the paper

"Choji Akimichi"

_munch _here _munch, _Choji said while eating

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here" Sakura said/ screeched

"Hinata Hyuga"

"H-Here"

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Here" _arf!_

"Shikimaru Nara"

_zzzzzz_

"SHIKIMARU WAKE UP" Iruka yelled as he threw chalk at the sleeping pineapple haired boy

"Troublesome _yawn _here" Shikimaru yawned before falling asleep causing Iruka to sigh

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Here"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"hn" followed by squeals of numerous fangirls

"Naruto Uzumaki"

...

"Naruto" Iruka said again

...

"Naruto"

_BANG! CRASH!_

"Here!" Naruto yelled right beside the door he crashed through.

"Naruto" Iruka sighed causing the other kids to laugh

"Alright, Naruto there's an open seat next to Shikamaru" Iruka said as he pointed at Shikimaru

"Okay" Naruto quickly ran to his seat

"Hey Shikimaru" Naruto greeted

_zzzzzz_

_He falls asleep fast! _Naruto thought

"Alright class settle down" Iruka said, the class remained noisy

"SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled while using the** big head jutsu **causing the kids to shut up

_I really need to learn that jutsu, _Naruto thought

"Alright now let's get started on the genin exams, I wish you the best of luck" Iruka said as he and Mizuki passed out the test.

_Hey Kurama, you there, _Naruto thought

**Yeah,** Kyubi replied

_Should I just answer all of the answers correctly of just do good enough not to make me the dead last, _Naruto thought

**I'd choose the second choice,** Kyubi thought

_Okay _Naruto thought before working on the test. Once he was finished he looked over at Shikimaru who was still sleeping and hadn't even taken the test.

"Shikimaru wake up" Naruto nudged Shikimaru awake

"What" Shikimaru yawned

"You have to hurry up and take the test" Naruto whispered

"Troublesome" Shikimaru said as he took his pencil out and started to write his name on the test.

"You want me to tell your mom you said that" Naruto said. Shikimaru then started to speed through his test like an angry bull.

"You are so troublesome" Shikimaru mumbled to Naruto before he finished his test.

**later **

"We are now taking the kunai and shuriken throwing part of the exams, now please come up when I call your name" Iruka said and called off the names one by one.

Sakura and Ino did the worst both scoring a 5/10 on the kunai and 7/15 on the shuriken

Hinata did the best on the girls side scoring 8/10 on the kunai and 13/15 on the shuriken

"Excellent job, Hinata" Iruka complimented

"T-THank y-you" Hinata stuttered

_She could have been able to hit all of the targets if only she had more confidence in herself, _Naruto thought

Shino and Choji did well on the test both scoring 8/10 on the kunai and 12/15 on the shuriken

Shikimaru being the lazy person that he is scored 6/10 on the kunai and 9/15 on the shuriken

Sasuke got a 9/10 on the kunai and 14/15 on the shuriken.

_He's not like his brother, _Iruka thought as he wrote the scores down

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said

_I should just hide my skills in this portion of the test too, don't want angry fangirls chasing after me, _Naruto thought as he readied his kunai and shuriken.

He got a 8/10 on the kunai and 14/15 on the shuriken.

_It sucks trying to hold back, _Naruto thought

**Later ninjutsu portion of the test**

"Naruto can you please do a transformation, substitution, and a clone" Iruka said

"And don't even think about using that jutsu" Iruka said before Naruto could use the sexy jutsu he created.

"Fine" Naruto grumbled and transformed into Iruka.

"Now do a substitution" Iruka said and Naruto substituted himself with Mizuki causing Mizuki to curse at Naruto inside his head.

"Now make a clone" Iruka said

"No problem" Naruto said and got ready to make a clone, when he felt his chakra shift.

_That bastard Mizuki is messing with my chakra!, _Naruto yelled in his mind and created a pale clone, that looked like it was going to die in about 5 seconds.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail" Iruka said as he looked at the sorry excuse for a clone.

"Why don't we pass him Iruka, he was able to make a clone, after all" Mizuki said'

"Yes, but the other students were able to make 2-3 clones and they were in perfect condition" Iruka said

"I'm sorry Naru-" Naruto cut off Iruka

"It's okay Iruka-sensei, I understand" Naruto said and took the window way out since he didn't want to go see his other classmates.

**Later**

Naruto was sitting on the swings in front of the academy as he saw the kids being congratulated by their parents.

"Naruto don't act so down" Mizuki said as he walked up to Naruto

"It's not fair" Naruto replied

"Naruto, how about I tell you about a secret exam that could make you a genin" Mizuki said

_What are you getting at Mizuki, _Naruto thought before playing along

"All you have to do is steal the forbidden scroll" Mizuki replied

_So that's what he wants, _Naruto thought before saying yes and saw Mizuki walk away.

"Shikimaru, Choji, Shino, you can come out now" Naruto said and saw the three boys emerge from the bushes. Those three are the only kids at the academy that knew about Naruto's mask. They even knew what Naruto contained and they didn't have any grudge towards him whatsoever.

"It looks like Mizuki, is turning traitor, troublesome" Shikimaru yawned

"Are you really thinking of stealing the forbidden scroll and giving it to Mizuki" Choji said while opening a bag of chips.

"I'm going to have to get the forbidden scroll and give it to Mizuki so I can catch him in the act" Naruto said

"Do you want us to come with you just encase you need help" Shino spoke Naruto shook his head no

"I'll be able to take on Mizuki myself, all I have to do is take off my mask" Naruto said

"So you're finally going to take it off" Shikimaru said

"I think it's about time that Konoha meet the real Naruto" he said

"I just wish we can see what Mizuki's reaction would look like" Choji said after finishing his bag of chips.

" Anyway you guys should get going" Naruto said

"Are you sure that you don't want us to be there for you, when Mizuki tries to get the Forbidden scroll, after all Mizuki is a chunin **(did I spell it correctly)**" Shino said

"Shino, even thou Mizuki is a chunin, you know that I am far stronger then him" Naruto said

"You're right" Shino said before going home.

**Later**

Naruto was currently in the forest that he was supposed to meet Mizuki and was holding the Forbidden Scroll.

_I might as well read this when I have the chance, _Naruto thought as he opened the scroll and started reading

_**Shadow clone jutsu, **I already know that, I should just make shadow clones and make them copy the scroll_, Naruto thought and then made two shadow clones to copy the scroll's contents.

**That's actually a good idea coming from you,** Kurama said

_Shut up! _Naruto yelled in his mind as he watched the clones copy the Forbidden scroll.

**A little while later**

_Someone's coming_, Naruto thought as he heard footsteps, he quickly dispersed the two clones and quickly rolled up the Forbidden Scroll and quickly put away what the clones had copied.

"Naruto, why did you take the Forbidden Scroll" Iruka said as he ran up to Naruto

_Oh shit, it's Iruka, I'm guess I'm going to have to act like a fool a little longer, _Naruto thought

"Iruka-sensei, are you here for the secret exam, all I had to do was learn a jutsu from the scroll, right" Naruto said

"Naruto there is no secret exam, who told you this"

"Mizuki-sensei did" Naruto answered

_Mizuki! _Iruka thought

"Heh, it looks like you found the demon first, Iruka" Mizuki appeared on a branch in front of the two.

"Mizuki, what is the meaning of this" Iruka demanded

"Naruto, give me the scroll" Mizuki said

"Naruto, don't give it to him, he's trying to trick you" Iruka told Naruto

"Naruto, do you know why the villagers hate you" Mizuki said catching Naruto's attention.

"No! Mizuki it's forbidden" Iruka yelled

_I better act along with this, _Naruto thought before answering.

"What are you talking about" Naruto said while a chibi Naruto was laughing in his mind.

"Let me tell you a story Naruto, years ago the Kyubi attacked Konoha, the Fouth Hokage had no choice but to seal Kyubi into a newborn child, you. You are the Kyubi that attacked Konoha and killed Iruka's parents" Mizuki laughed.

_Oh, it is so hard to keep myself from laughing, _Naruto thought and was so distracted that he didn't see the gigantic shuriken that Mizuki threw. He was then snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Iruka protect him from the shuriken.

"Iruka-sensei, why" Naruto said

"Naruto, run" Iruka coughed, Naruto only acted on instinct and grabbed the forbidden scroll and ran away.

"Damn, the demon's getting away" Mizuki said before he chased after Naruto.

Later, 'Iruka' was catching up to Naruto.

"Naruto, Mizuki is trying to trick you, give me the forbidden scroll" 'Iruka' was surprised when Naruto tackled him.

"How, how did you know that I wasn't Iruka" Mizuki said as he transformed back into himself.

"Because, I'm Iruka" Naruto then turned back into Iruka. while the real Naruto was hiding behind a tree.

"Why are you saving the monster that killed your parents, that destroyed almost all of Konoha" Mizuki said

"That's what the Kyubi did" Iruka said

_So he thinks that I'm the Kyubi, _Naruto thought as he clutched the forbidden scroll.

"But that's not what Naruto is. Naruto is a ninja who never gives up and I believe that he will become the next Hokage" Iruka stated. Naruto listened while silently crying tears of joy.

"Tch! Fine I was going to kill you later, but I might as well kill you now" Mizuki said as he pulled out a kunai, but was then tackled by an angry Naruto holding the forbidden scroll.

"If you ever hurt my sensei, I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto growled with his eyes turning red for a moment.

"I'd like to see you try, demon brat" Mizuki yelled

"Don't blink Mizuki or you're gong to miss the jutsu I learned from the forbidden scroll" Naruto said as he made the sign for shadow clone jutsu.

"**Multi-****Shadow Clone Jutsu" **Naruto said and then out of thin air appeared about a hundred Narutos.

_These aren't illusions, these are actual solid clones,_ Iruka thought.

"It's about some time I beat some sense into you Mizuki" Naruto said and then all of the shadow clones attacked Mizuki.

"I guess I overdid it" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head while looking at the beaten up Mizuki.

"Naruto, come here" Iruka said

"Huh?" Naruto said as he walked up to Iruka.

"Close your eyes Naruto" Iruka said and Naruto complied

"Iruka-sensei, can I open my eyes now" Naruto asked

"Okay you can open your eyes now" Iruka said. Naruto then opened his eyes to see Iruka holding his goggles.

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed" Iruka said. Naruto then felt the ninja headband that was around his head and felt the Konoha leaf insignia on it.

"THANKS IRUKA-SENSEI!"Naruto yelled as he hugged Iruka.

"Wait Naruto my wounds" Iruka yelled

* * *

**whiteicewolf: Please tell me how much you like this story, and who should Naruto be paired up with (To the people who want Naruto to be with Sakura go read another story, because this is absolutely not a NarutoxSakura fanfic!) I am also excepting other pairings. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

** Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

**A lot of people wanted NarutoxHinata so I'm going with that pairing.**

**Thank you to the people that reviewed**

* * *

Naruto woke up to the call of his alarm clock. A drowsy Naruto threw the alarm clock at the wall effectively stopping and breaking the clock.

**"You know, you're going to have to go buy another alarm clock, again," **Kyubi told Naruto as he slowly got out of his bed

"Whatever" Naruto looked at the ninja headband that he received from Iruka, on top of the drawer. The memories last night flooded his mind.

**Hey, kit aren't you supposed to get your picture taken today, **Kyubi reminded Naruto

"Oh yeah" Naruto recalled and then looked at his broken clock and observed the time the clock had before it broke.

_8:00 I have to take the photo at 9:00, so I guess I could train for a little while, _Naruto thought as he got dressed in his jumpsuit.

_I'm going to have to ask jiji if that shipment of clothes I ordered is here. I'm getting really sick of this jumpsuit, _Naruto thought before he left the apartment not forgetting to lock it and headed to the training grounds.

**Later**

Naruto was coming close to the training grounds when he saw the memorial stone as well as a person standing in front of it. Observing the man's clothes Naruto concluded that he was a jounin and by the gravity defying gray hair, Naruto knew exactly who that person was.

_He should spend his time getting stronger instead of wallowing in self-pity, _Naruto thought as he looked at the jounin before leaving.

**at training ground 22**

Naruto arrived at training ground 22 only to see that it was occupied by a brown haired ninja who was wearing the standard jounin outfit and was wearing his ninja headband as a bandanna.

"Hi Hayate" Naruto greeted

"Hi _cough _Naruto _cough" _Hayate replied

"You training as well" Naruto asked

"Yeah, _cough_ I was just finishing up _cough_," Hayate sheathed his sword

"You just wanted to finish you training so you could see Yugao, right" Hayate's face soon sported a bright red blush

"I knew it" Naruto grinned like a fox

"Stop _cough_ giving me _cough _that fake _cough _smile" Hayate coughed

"Sorry, it's a habit" Naruto replied

"Anyway _cough_ what is it that _cough_ you want" Hayte asked_  
_

"Can we have a kenjutsu spar, it's been awhile" Naruto asked

"Sure, _cough_ I don't mind _cough"_ Hayate then unsheathed his sword while Naruto took out a scroll that had the kanji for sword written on it, he opened it and then a sword appeared in his hand that looked just like Hayate's.

"Start_ cough_ whenever you're ready _cough_" Hayate commented. Naruto quickly charged to strike at Hayate, who countered with his sword. Hayate then tried to strike at Naruto's midsection, but Naruto quickly did a backflip and Naruto's foot hit Hayate's chin causing Hayate to back away. Once Hayate recovered from the kick, Naruto quickly tried to attack on Hayate's right side, the jounin countered it in time forcing Naruto to back off.

"**Dance of the Crescent moon" **Hayate said as he performed the kenjutsu, which Naruto quickly dodged all of the slashes that Hayate tried to make. Naruto then swiped his feet under Hayate's trying to make him fall, but the jounin quickly jumped and then attacked Naruto head on. Naruto quickly brought his blade up to defend himself from Hayate.

_I'm going to have to end this quickly,_ Naruto thought as he quickly pushed his blade upward causing Hayate to back away. He then charged straight at Hayate.

_He's going for a straight forward attack? _Hayate thought as he raised his blade, ready to counter Naruto's, but he didn't expect Naruto to quickly crouch and swipe his feet under Hayate's legs causing him to fall. When Hayate regained his surroundings he saw Naruto with his sword at his neck.

"Yield" Naruto said

"I yield" Hayate said before going into a coughing fit.

"Cough drop" Naruto offered

"Thank _cough _you" Hayate then took the cough drop and his coughing instantly stopped

"It looks like the cough drops I made, really work" Naruto commented before sealing his sword back into the scroll.

"You made that cough drop" Hayate said bewildered

"Yep" Naruto said before taking a small bag out of his weapons pouch.

"Why did you make cough drops, jinchuriki don't get sick" Hayate said before catching the small bag Naruto tossed at him

"I made them for you" Hayate looked into the bag to see that it was filled with cough drops

"After all, you don't want to keep on coughing in front of Yugao all the time, right" Naruto teased making Hayate's face become as red as a tomato.

"Aren't you a little young to be thinking like that" Hayate reprimanded

"I am, but furball isn't" Naruto replied

**HEY! **Kyubi yelled causing Naruto to flinch at the volume of Kurama's voice

"Anyway, Hayate do you know what time it is?" Naruto asked

"Time?" Hayate said" It's 8:30 right now"

"8:30 huh, well I'm going to go to a different training ground, you go have fun with Yugao" Naruto said while leaving, but not before he saw Hayate's face turn bright red.

**at training ground 31**

"This seems like a good place to train" Naruto said as he observed his surroundings

"**Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu**" Naruto yelled and out poof about 100 Narutos

"Okay, I want 40 of you to work on chakra control, 20 of you to read the fuinjutsu scrolls and 20 of you practicing jutsu and the other 20 working with kenjutsu" Naruto ordered

"Okay, boss" the Narutos replied

_Why do they always call me boss, _Naruto thought before going to read the scrolls that the shadow clones had written down from the forbidden scroll.

Naruto was currently in the middle of reading his scroll when he sensed a chakra signature.

"Guys disperse" Naruto ordered his clones

"Right" they all said and got ready to disperse

"Wait not at on-" Naruto was too late as all of his clones dispersed giving him a massive headache

"Awe my head" Naruto groaned

**Your fault kit, **Kyubi said

"Shut up" Naruto muttered

"Naruto is that you" Naruto looked up to see Iruka walking towards him

"Hi Iruka-sensei" Naruto greeted

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here" Iruka asked

"Just training, how about you"

"I was just taking a walk," Iruka answered

"Hey Iruka-sensei"

"Yeah"

"Can you teach me the **Big Head Jutsu" **Naruto asked

"Why would you want to learn that" Iruka asked

"Because it might come in handy, please" Naruto begged

"Alright," Iruka answered and started to explain how to use the big head jutsu

Naruto then tried and practiced using the jutsu when he finally got the hang of it.

"Hey Iruka-sensei"

"Yes"

"What time is it"

"Time?" Iruka looked at his watch "It's 8:55 why do you ask"

"8:55 ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Naruto yelled

"Huh?"

"I'm going to be late, see ya later Iruka sensei!" Naruto then sped off leaving a cloud of dust trailing behind him

"That was weird" Iruka said then a thought occured to him

_Wait, since when could Naruto run that fast?_

**With Naruto**

_There's no way I'm going to make it on time even if I take off my weight seals, I guess I'm going to have to take a shortcut through the other training grounds, _Naruto then released his weight seals and cut through some of the training grounds. Naruto was so preoccupied at getting to the hokage tower that he didn't notice that he sped past 2 green spandex wearing, bowl cut haired shinobis. Naruto then heard someone shout 'youth' and 'eternal rival' causing a chill come up his spine.

"I got to hurry" Naruto mumbled as he was on his way to the Hokage tower.

**at the training ground 9**

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS TODAY WE ARE GOING TO START WITH A WARM UP CONSISTING OF RUNNING 100 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, 300 PUSH-UPS, AND 500 SIT-UPS!" Gai yelled

"GAI-SENSEI IF I AM NOT ABLE TO DO THOSE I WILL RUN AROUND KONOHA 100 TIMES ON MY HANDS!" Lee yelled

"LEE" Gai said with tears running down his face

"GAI-SENSEI" Lee too had tears running down his face

_Oh no, not the genjutsu, _the other two teammates of team 9 thought

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI" the two were just about to hug and a sunset and ocean were just about to appear when an orange blur passed right in between Gai and Lee making them separate and the sunset and ocean to disappear.

_Oh thank kami, _the other two thought

"Lee did you see that orange blur" Gai said as he looked at the dust trail that Naruto left

"GAI-SENSEI I SWEAR ON MY YOUTH THAT I WILL MAKE THAT ORANGE PERSON MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" Lee yelled

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

_not the genjutsu, _the other two thought

**back with Naruto**

Naruto arrived at the hokage tower in a blur.

_8:58, I made it here in record time, _Naruto thought as he activated his weight seals again. Naruto was just about to go into the room to get his photo taken when he got an idea.

**Brat what are you thinking, **Kyubi asked

_I'm going to do one last prank, _Naruto thought as he went into the bathroom

**Later**

Naruto was sitting in front of the Sandaime hokage who was currently looking at Naruto's ninja photo. Naruto had put on red and white make-up on his face in the style that made him look like a Kabuki dancer.

"Pretty cool, right" Naruto laughed while internally he was killing himself for still acting like the village idiot

"Naruto take the photo again" Sarutobi said

"What! Why?" Naruto whined

"I can barely tell that it's you and you're not even wearing your ninja headband" Hiruzen answered

"I don't want to get my headband dirty," Naruto said and then sensed a person behind the door, but just ignored it.

"Naruto-" Hiruzen was cut off by a yell

"You're mine old man!" a kid with brown spiky hair came running in the room with a shuriken in his hand, but tripped over his very long scarf.

"Who laid that trap" the kid said

"Konohamaru" Hiruzen muttered

"You were the one who tripped me weren't you" Konohamaru pointed at Naruto

_You tripped over your damn scarf! you brat!, _Naruto yelled in his mind

"Look kid, you tripped over your scarf" Naruto pointed at Konohamaru's scarf

"Don't lie to me," he yelled

"Look here kid" Naruto was cut off when a jounin came in.

"Honorable grandson" he said as he walked in

"Ebisu" Konohamaru grumbled

"You unhand him" Ebisu pointed at Naruto

"Why should I" Naruto replied

"He is the Hokage's grandson that's why" Ebisu yelled

_Great now he's going to call me honorable grandson like everyone else, _Konohamaru thought

_So he's jiji's grandson, _Naruto thought as he looked at Konohamaru

"Aren't you going to hit me, are you to afraid because the hokage's my grandfather" Konohamaru said

"I don't care if he's your grandMother! So shut up!" Naruto said as he hit Konohamaru on the head.

_He hit me, _Konohamaru thought as his face made contact with the floor.

"See ya jiji" Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

"Naruto" Hiruzen sighed

"Honorable grandson are you alright" Ebisu said as he walked up to Konohamaru

"Grandpa who was that" Konohamaru asked

"That person was Naruto" Sarutobi answered

"Honorable grandson you must not get involved with people like him, if you train under me you will be able to become hokage in no time" Ebisu said but then noticed that Konohamaru wasn't there

"Where did honorable grandson go" Ebisu exclaimed

"I believe he went after Naruto" Hiruzen said

**with Naruto**

Naruto was currently walking down the street.

_Oh shoot! I forgot to ask jiji about the clothes I ordered, eh, I'll just ask him later, _Naruto thought but then looked behind him to see the fence that was on his left side had a part where the wood was going the wrong way.

"Konohamaru, I know that's you" Naruto said

"Just what I expect from my rival" Konhamaru said

"Konohamaru, what are you doing here" Naruto asked

"I want you to teach me" he said

"Why should I" Naruto said

"I want people to acknowledge me and not call me honorable grandson" Konhamaru said

_He's kind of like me, _Naruto thought

"Fine, but first, we have to go to the training grounds first" Naruto said with Konohamaru following him

**at the training grounds**

"So what did you want me to teach you" Naruto asked

"I want you to teach me the jutsu you used on Grandpa" Konohamaru asked

"Do you mean my sexy jutsu" Naruto answered

"Yeah that one" he said causing Naruto to sigh

"Fine, but first let's see how you do" Naruto said and then Konohmaru turned into an ugly fat brown haired lady that almost caused Naruto to barf.

**Now that's ugly,** Kyubi said

"You have to make her Konohamaru" Naruto said and Konomaru tried again

"No more curvier"

**later**

"Yeah! I finally mastered the jutsu" Konohamaru said

"Say Konohamaru, what is your dream" Naruto asked

"I want to be Hokage, so I can be acknowledged by all of the villagers" Konohamaru said

"You won't be hokage" Naruto said "Because I'll be hokage!"

"What! No Way!"

"Honorable grandson" Ebisu said as he appeared

"Ebisu" Konohamaru groaned

"Honorable grandson do not hangout with this boy," Ebisu said as he walked up to Konohamaru

"No way, but check out my new jutsu" Konohamaru then turned into a naked brown haired girl

"Hey why wasn't he defeated" Konohamaru said as transformed back into himself

"Such vulgar display" Ebisu said before he grabbed onto Konohamaru's scarf and started to drag him away.

"I'm not going" Konohamaru yelled.

"Honorable grandson, only my training will give you a shortcut to becoming hokage" Ebisu said as he struggled to drag Konohamaru.

"Shortcut" Naruto said

"Huh?" Ebisu said looking at the blond haired jinchuriki.

"Shortcut, there is no shortcut to becoming Hokage" Naruto said before making shadow clones

"Alright boss" Konohamaru said as he looked at the clones

"I will show you the true power of a jounin" Ebisu said as he let go of Konohamaru and readied himself for an attack.

"BEHOLD!" the narutos said and then used the sexy jutsu and latched onto Ebisu.

"AAAAAAHHH" Ebisu yelled as he was propelled backwards by a gigantic nosebleed.

"I call that one the ninja harem" Naruto said as he transformed back into himself and dispersing all of the clones.

"You're amazing Boss" Konohamaru said with stars in his eyes

"Konohamaru, I want you to remember something, there is no shortcut in life, you have to work hard to achieve what you want" Naruto said as he patted Konohamaru on the head.

"Boss, from now on we're rivals" Konohamaru yelled as Naruto walked away.

"Then you better get to work, since it's going to be a long time before you can catch up to me!" Naruto yelled as he walked away.

**Later**

Naruto was in his apartment room wearing his light blue pajamas and was about to go to bed when a thought came into his mind.

_Konohamaru's first version of the sexy jutsu is going to haunt in my nightmares, _Naruto thought

**How do you think I feel,** Kyubi said.

"Anyway I wonder who are going to be my teammates" Naruto yawned before he went to sleep.

* * *

**whiteicewolf: Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for. **

**To the people who actually review this story, do you want the teams to be the same as in the anime/manga or should they be different, if you wanted it to be different, can you please tell me which teams they should be on. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

_ZZZZZZZ!_

**Hey kit! **Kurama yelled

_ZZZZZZ!_

**KIT WAKE UP! **Kurama yelled

_ZZZZZZZ!_

**WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE ACADEMY! **he yelled

"_yawn! _What's the commotion" Naruto yawned

**You're going to be late for the academy, **Kyubi stated

"WHAT! Why didn't my alarm clock wake me up" Naruto frantically started to get dressed

**You broke it, remember, **Kurama answered

"Nows no the time to be a wise-ass! I'M LATE!" Naruto then speed out through the door to the academy.

**At the academy**

Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino were having a conversation while waiting for Iruka-sensei to show up.

"Naruto isn't here yet, you don't think he got into any trouble, did he?" Choji asked

"_yawn _Don't worry, Naruto's probably just woke up late" Shikamaru yawned

"I agree with Shikamaru" Shino said

"Naruto, what are you doing here, only people who graduated are allowed to be here" Kiba said bringing the small group out of their conversation

"Look at the headband dog breath, I graduated too" Naruto said while pointing at his headband

"How did you graduate, I thought you failed" Kiba said with Akamaru barking the same question

"I used a super cool jutsu to graduate, dog breath" Naruto explained

"It wasn't your sexy jutsu was it" Kiba asked

"No! I told you it's a super strong jutsu" Naruto exclaimed

"I'll believe it when I see it" Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement

"See you later, dog breath" Naruto then went to join his group of friends

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru greeted

"Hey Shikamaru, Choji, Shino" Naruto greeted

"So how did last night go" Choji asked while opening a bag of chips and offering some to them

"Everything turned out fine" Naruto took a chip and ate it

"Hey, Naruto" Shikamaru said getting the said blondes attention" my mom asked me to invite you to dinner tonight, are you going to come"

"Sure" Naruto answered

"So what do you guys think the teams are going to be" Choji munched on his potato chips

"I just hope that I'm not stuck with Sakura" the boys shivered at the thought of being on the same team with the screaming banshee

"Alright class settle down" Iruka said but the class still didn't quiet down

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Iruka yelled while performing the big head jutsu instantly quieting the class

"Today you kids are officially ninja, but you are genin which is the lowest rank of being a ninja, you have a long way to go on the path of being a ninja" Iruka said

"Iruka-sensei, where's Mizuki-sensei?" a student asked

"Mizuki committed an act of treason and is now being dealt with" leaving the class in silence.

"Anyway to the team placements team 1 is" **(skip teams 1-6)**

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka" the announcement was soon followed by Sakura's screeches of joy causing everyone in the classroom to wince

_Oh, poor Kiba, _the boys pitied

"Team 8 is Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Hinata Hyuga" Naruto and Shikimaru high-fived, that they were on the same team

_I'm on a team with Naruto, _Hinata thought while blushing

"Team 9 **(unimportant)**. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame" and was then followed by Ino's complaints of being on the same team as Choji and bug boy.

"The hokage personally chose the teams so if you have a problem go to him" making ino shut her mouth

_Thank you jiji, _Naruto thanked in his head

"You will meet your sensei after lunch" Iruka said and then the bell rang signalling the start of lunch.

* * *

**after lunch**

The students were waiting for their jounin senseis to pick them up. Naruto, was sitting right next to Shikamaru and Hinata was sitting right next to Naruto.

The couple of jounins came and left with their teams about 30 minutes later a purple haired woman wearing a trench coat came in.

"team 8 is with me" she said, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata then followed her out of the classroom to the roof

**on the roof**

"So these are the brats I'm going to get to torture" the purple haired woman said as she looked at the three genin when they got to the roof

"Who are you" Shikamaru asked

"Hi Anko" Naruto greeted while waving

"Hey brat" Anko said

"You know each other" Shikamaru said

"I'll explain later. First! introductions. I'll go first" Anko said

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and I'm your jounin sensei. My likes are dango, my friends, and torture, my dislikes are fangirls, a certain orange book, sexists, rapists, perverts, and a certain snake. My hobbies are torture and eating dango. My dream is to find a certain snake, and torture him until he dies."

_She's scary, _Shikamaru thought

"Okay, now that I introduced myself, it's your turn, you first lazy" Anko pointed at Shikamaru

"Troublesome, My name is Shikamaru Nara, my likes are sleeping and watching clouds, shogi and my friends, my dislikes are working, my hobbies are sleeping, playing shogi with my friends and watching clouds, my dream is to marry a girl that's not to pretty and not to ugly have two kids a girl and a boy, and retire when my daughter marries and my son becomes an honorable shinobi, and die before my wife" Shikamaru yawned

"That's a pretty well thought out life" Anko muttered "You next princess" Anko pointed at Hinata

"M-My name is H-Hinata H-Hyuga, m-my l-likes are gardening, c-cinnamon buns, p-practicing my c-clan t-taijutsu, m-my d-dislike is the c-cage b-bird seal that is put on the b-branch h-house, my h-hobbies are g-gardening and my d-dream is to become a g-good c-clan h-head" Hinata stuttered

"Okay you next blondie" Anko pointed at Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are ramen, especially the ramen from Ichiraku, training, my friends, and learning new jutsu, my dislikes are the three minutes it takes to make ramen, fangirls, the people that can't tell the difference between a blade and it's sheath, my hobbies is training, and having kenjutsu spars with Hayate, my dream is to become Hokage" Naruto grinned

"Now we're done with that! I'll tell you about the test"Anko stated

"What test" Naruto asked

"The test that would officially make you three genin" Anko explained

"B-But w-wasn't that the a-academy t-test" Hinata said

"The academy test were to get rid of the weak students, weren't they" Shikamaru said

"Hey, it seems lazy uses his brain" Anko said "You're correct, the academy tests were to get rid of the weak ones"

"What's so hard about the test" Naruto asked

"30 students passed the academy exams, but only 9 students will be able to pass this test" Anko smirked

"Only 9 students" Naruto said shocked

"So come at training ground 8 at 10 o'clock for your test" anko said before leaving in a shushin**(is that how I spell it?)**

"This is troublesome" Shikamaru yawned

"D-Do you t-think that w-we'll b-be able to p-pass the t-test" Hinata asked

"Don't worry we'll pass. I mean we have the best students in the academy on the team" Naruto said and then looked at Hinata who was red

"Hey Hinata you okay" Naruto asked

"B-Best s-students" Hinata stuttered

"Yeah I mean, you're a lot stronger and smarter then all the other girls in the academy" Naruto said making Hinata turn even redder

_Naruto complemented me_!, Hinata thought turning even redder, if that was possible

"Hey Hinata you okay, speak to me" Naruto said while putting his hands on her shoulders

_Naruto's touching me! _Hinata thought

"AAAAAHHH" Hinata screamed and headbutted Naruto and ran away.

"Ouch" Naruto said while rubbing his head

"Hey Shikamaru do you know what was wrong with Hinata" Naruto looked at Shikamaru who had a look of utter disbelief on his face

"What's with that face" Naruto asked

_He may be a genius in the eyes of a shinobi, but when it comes to love he's an idiot, _Shikamaru sigehed

"It's nothing, so I'll see you tonight" Shikamaru said as he helped Naruto get up

"Yep" Naruto said

"See you later" Shikamaru said before leaving

"See ya"

* * *

Naruto was walking by the training ground when he noticed a certain silver haired jounin standing in front of the memorial stone.

_I might as well push him out of his grieving, _Naruto thought and then started to walk over towards the jounin.

Kakashi was looking at the memorial stone, looking at the names of his former teammate and sensei. Still grieving about what had happened years ago.

"Hi Kakashi" Kakashi turned to see Naruto walk up to him

"Hello" Kakashi greeted. When Kakashi was still in Anbu he was assigned the job to protect Naruto from the villagers that wanted to kill him, overtime Kakashi started to think Naruto as a little brother.

"Still coming to the stone, I see" Naruto commented while looking at the names engraved in the stone.

"Yeah" Kakashi agreed while tracing the names Obito Uchiha and Minato Namikaze that were engraved in the stone.

"Look, big bro Kakashi, I just can't stand here knowing that you're going to keep on mourning over your teammates deaths. I just want to say. Would your teammates want you to mourn over them? Shouldn't you be trying to get stronger so you wouldn't lose anymore people that are precious to you" Naruto told Kakashi before leaving him to his thoughts.

_Is that what I should be doing, Obito, sensei,_ Kakashi thought

* * *

Naruto quickly headed to the Hokage tower to talk to the old man, quietly and quickly passing by the receptionist desks, heading towards the hokage's office.

"Hey jiji" Naruto greeted before seeing Hiruzen quickly hiding an orange book.

"Hi Naruto" Sarutobi greeted while smoking his pipe

"Hey jiji I want to ask you, about the clothes I ordered" Naruto asked

"Oh that" the Sandaime said before shuffling through his paperwork. "I was going to tell you this later, but the shipping industry that is responsible for transporting the clothes you ordered is having some delays" Hiruzen answered

"So I have to keep on wearing these 'kill me' jumpsuits until the clothes get here" Naruto whined

"Afraid so" Hiruzen answered

"I guess there's nothing I can do about it." Naruto sighed "Hey jiji hows Konohamaru doing, still challenging you?"

"No actually, he's starting to train" Hiruzen answered

"When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves shall bud anew." Naruto said while looking at the village getting Hiruzen's attention

"The will of fire burns brightly in the new generation, doesn't it, jiji" Hiruzen smiled at Naruto's comment

"Indeed it does, Naruto" Hiruzen replied

"Anyway, I gotta run, see you later jiji" Naruto said as he ran out of the hokage's office

* * *

Naruto was quickly making his way to the Nara compound, when he saw 2 green figures coming towards him.

_What is that?_ Naruto thought as the green figures started to get closer

"Doesn't running around Konoha 100 times make you feel youthful lee" Gai said to his mini-me

"Yes it does Gai-sensei" Lee agreed

_Those 2 don't look like they're stopping, _Naruto thought and then

_CRASH!_

"Ow" Naruto groaned in pain

"I'm so sorry are you okay" Lee said

"Don't worry, I'm fine. My name is Naruto" Naruto introduced himself

"Yosh! my name is Rock Lee" Lee introduced "And that is my sensei Maito Gai" pointing at the jounin

_OH MY GOD! _Naruto thought while looking at the green duo, they had bowl cut hair, the bushiest eyebrows he has ever seen and were wearing green spandex and orange legwarmers.

_Man! Those are the bushiest eyebrows I've ever seen! _Naruto thought. Meanwhile, Lee saw that Naruto was wearing orange and then it hit him.

"You're the orange blur!" Lee said while pointing at Naruto.

_What's with the spandex, Naruto thought_

"Are you sure, Lee" Gai said

"I am positive Gai-sensei" Lee answered

_Those are really bushy eyebrows, _Naruto thought not even listening to the spandex wearing duo.

"YOSH! Now is the time to make him your eternal rival!" Gai proclaimed

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee said "Naruto would you like to be my eternal rival"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Naruto said holding his thoughts

"YOSH! Lee your eternal rival is just as hip and cool as my eternal rival!" Gai exclaimed

"Okay" Naruto said while slowly backing away from the dynamic duo.

"So Naruto are you going to be my eternal rival?" Lee asked

"Uh, sure" Naruto said completely clueless at what he had agreed to.

"Yosh! For our first challenge let us run around Konoha 200 times!_" Lee was interrupted

"That sounds fun and all, but I have to go, so I'll see you two later" Naruto said while running to the Nara compound

_Hey Kurama have you ever seen anything like that before, _Naruto asked

**...**

_Kurama?, _Naruto said again

**Those were the bushiest eyebrows I have ever seen, **Kurama said

_Thought so, _Naruto thought while heading towards the Nara compound.

* * *

**whiteicewolf: I'm sure you probably hate me for not updating in a long time,but my computer caught a virus.**

**Anyway thank you to all of those who reviewed for the team placements.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door of the Nara household.

"Shikamaru answer the door, I'm busy right now"

"Yes mom, troublesome"

Shikmaru opened the door.

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru greeted

"Hey Shikamaru, I hope I'm not late" Naruto greeted as he entered

"Don't worry you're right on time" Shikamaru answered as he closed the door.

"My family is waiting in the dining room" Shikamaru said while showing Naruto the way

"So how do you know Anko-sensei" Shikamaru asked

"It's a long story" Naruto answered

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered "Hey can we have another shogi game after dinner"

"Sure" Naruto answered while they entered the dining room, Naruto greeted Yoshino and Shikaku, and started a friendly conversation,as Yoshino served them dinner.

"So Naruto when are you going to get rid of that 'kill me' jumpsuit of yours" Yoshino asked

"Not anytime soon, the shipping company in charge of my new clothes is having some troubles" Naruto answered

"That's a shame" Yoshino said

"I know, now I have to keep on wearing this orange abomination!" Naruto cried

"It's all troublesome, if you ask me" shikamaru commented

"Everything's troublesome to you, Shikamaru" Naruto replied

"Anyway who is your jounin sensei" Shikaku asked

"It's a crazy lady named Anko" Shikamaru answered causing Shikaku to stiffen

"The snake mistress of Konoha" Shikaku mumbled and then looked at Shikamaru "Son I hope you are still alive after she starts teaching you"

"He'll probably won't be" Naruto commented before taking a bite to eat

"Wait, what are you talking about" Shikamaru asked, flustered

"Oh nothing" the other two males replied

"This is too troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled before finishing his dinner, the group continued eating dinner while carrying a couple conversations back and forth. After dinner shikamaru and Naruto started their game of shogi witch lasted until about midnight, until Yoshino told both of them to go to sleep, since they had a test in the morning, they both called it a tie and called it a night, Naruto said goodbye to the Naras as he headed home.

* * *

**the next morning**

Naruto was currently getting dressed after being rudely awakened, by a yelling Kyubi.

"Geez, Kurama do you always have to yell to get me to wake up" Naruto said as he went to make himself a bowl of instant noodles.

**I wouldn't have to if you only bought another alarm clock, **Kyubi told

"Alright, I'll go get an alarm after the test" Naruto grumbled before eating his ramen and then left the apartment.

* * *

**At the training grounds**

Hinata was nervously poking her index fingers together while Shikamaru was sleeping. Naruto shortly showed up and soon after that Anko showed up.

"Good, you're all here" Anko said

"So what's the test, Anko-sensei" Shikamaru said waking up from his nap

"Straight to the point, very well, this test requires the you to retrieve a certain object from a certain ninja" Anko informed

"And the object and the person are?" Naruto asked

"The object you have to require is..." the three students held in their breath

"THAT DAMN ORANGE BOOK THAT BASTARD KAKASHI ALWAYS READS OUT IN THE OPEN!" Anko yelled

"..."

"You're joking right" Naruto said

"Nope, if you want to be genins, you have to steal the book" Anko stated with 'as a matter of fact' tone

"Oh, god" Naruto said

"Troublesome" the nara said

"U-Um, A-Anko s-sensei" Hinata said

"Yeah" she replied

"W-Where i-is K-Kakashi-s-sensei" Hinata asked

"He should be at training ground 7, you only have until noon to get his book" Anko stated

"What! That's means we only have two hours" Naruto said

"Yeah, yeah, just got get the damn book if you want to be a ninja" Anko said before walking away leaving the 3 academy students there

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"Come on we better get going" Naruto said before leaving with Shikamaru and hinata following behind him.

* * *

Kakashi had just finished dealing with the three academy students that he had just received

_The Inuzuka knows about teamwork, but with the teammates he has, he can't use teamwork. Haruno has great potential, but is a gigantic fangirl, and the Uchiha's ego is as big as the hokage monument, _Kakashi thought before getting back to reading his book. Kakashi then heard a twig snap and then jumped out of the way of a barrage of shuriken. When Kakash looked at who threw them, he was surprised to see that it was the Hyuga heiress.

"Hyuga Hinata, what in the world are you doing here" Kakashi said

"I-I'm s-sorry K-Kakashi-s-sensei" Hinata stuttered. Kakashi was just about to ask why but then he moved just enough not to be wounded by Naruto's sword

"Naruto, you too? What's going on" Kakashi asked while still holding his precious book in one of his hands.

"It's a long story, but we don't have enough time to explain it" Naruto fox smiled and then charged at Kakashi with Hinata backing him up.

"Now this isn't fair it's 2 against 1" Kakashi commented while calmly dodging all of Naruto and Hinata's attacks

"Yes it is, but you're a jounin and we're both genin" Naruto commented while bringing his sword down at Kakashi who quickly dodged.

"But your skill isn't at a genin's level" Kakashi said only loud enough for Naruto to hear

"I know, but there's a certain person here who doesn't know about my mask" Naruto whispered back

"Well it's not like-" Kakashi froze on the spot

"Oh, you frozen Kakashi" Naruto taunted

"**Shadow possession jutsu complete**" Shikamaru said while walking out of the shadows

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise" Kakashi commented as Shikamaru walked towards them.

"So what do we do now" Shikamaru said

"Well we have the object Anko wanted, we should tie up Kakashi-sensei just in case he tries to follow us" Naruto said

"You took my book!" Kakashi said as he just noticed that he wasn't holding his precious treasure, and in the next minute Kakashi was tied up against a tree with ninja wire.

"I'll get you back for this" Kakashi yelled before the three genin left

* * *

Anko was currently waiting at training ground 28, waiting for the three genin she was going to have to teach if they passed.

"Anko!" Naruto yelled as he, shikamaru, and Hinata ran up to her.

"You kids back so soon, or did you already give up" Anko then saw Naruto pull out the orange book and handed it to her.

"I believe we pass now" Naruto said while Anko took the book and examined it.

"This is Kakashi's book alright" Anko said

"How do you know" Shikamaru asked , Anko then showed them what was written on the back

**KAKASHI'S BOOK**

**PROPERTY OF KAKASHI**

**DO NOT TOUCH EXCEPT FOR KAKASHI**

**(A/N I do not own Kronk's New Groove either)**

****"Wow I can't believe we didn't see that" Naruto said while looking at the writing

"Well, since you kids got the book from Kakashi with 20 minutes to spar, i officially declare team 8!" Anko said

"We're not going to go on d-rank missions, are we" Naruto said

" !$#$ NO!" Anko yelled "There's no way I'm going to go do some stupid chores, first I'm going to train you little brats then take you guys for some c-ranked missions" Anko said

"U-Um, a-are w-we allowed t-to d-do that" hinata said

"The first thing I'm going to do is make you stop stuttering, it's getting annoying, and to answer you question, I'll do whatever I want!" Anko laughed causing the kids to sweatdrop

"This is going to be troublesome, isn't it" Shikamaru said

"You have no idea" Naruto replied

* * *

**whiteicewolf: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was really busy, anyway do you want there to be Sasuke bashing as well? and for the wave mission do you want team 8 to receive it or do you want team 8 to be back up for team 7?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Team 8 was currently returning from their c-rank mission. Ever since team 8 was formed Anko trained (_cough_torture_cough)_ the three genins until they were strong enough to take on c-rank missions.

Anko first started off training them by making them run around the training grounds while being chased by the snake summons. Another was when she made the three genin wear blindfolds while she threw senbons, kunais, and shurikens at them while they had to avoid being attacked by her snake summons. Another time the three genins had to spend a week in the forest of death . The crazy snake lady also taught Shikamaru and Hinata the tree walking and walking on water exercise. The kids also learned a couple of elemental jutsus. Anko gave each of them an elemental test. Shikamaru had a wind affinity, Hinata had a water affinity, and Naruto had a wind and water affinity.

"you did a good job completing the mission, you kids can go home and get some rest," Anko informed

"Great, I can finally get some sleep," shikamaru said and then yawned and was then bonked on the head by anko

"Don't even think about it, lazy, I saw that you were starting to lag behind when we were on the mission," Anko scolded, "So I'm going to have to up your training"

"troublesome" Shikamaru muttered before going home.

"Well I'll see you brats later, I have a date with dango tonight" Anko said before leaving in a shushin, leaving Naruto and hinata alone

"So are you heading home, Hinata" Naruto asked getting a blush from the heiress

"I-I'm going to train some more" Hinata said. Anko had started to help Hinata with her stuttering and self-confidence, but she still blushed whenever she was with Naruto.

"Do you mind if I watch, then" Naruto asked causing Hinata to blush

"Um, I-If y-you want to, N-Naruto" Hinata stuttered while poking her index fingers together, she looked up to see Naruto smiling at her making her blush a deep red.

"Great, so what are style are you training with" Naruto asked

"The gentle fist" Hinata answered

"I'll just watch then, just act like I'm not even here" Naruto told Hinata who shyly nodded her head and started to get into her gentle fist stance.

_That stance is too rigid for her, _Naruto thought as he saw her start to perform her palm thrusts. Naruto frowned at the gentle fist stance hinata was having trouble with. Hinata caught the frown that Naruto had on his face.

_Does he think I'm weak, _hinata thought and stopped her training, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Hey Hinata, why did you stop" Naruto asked as he walked up to her.

"U-Um, i-it's n-nothing" Naruto raised a brow, Hinata only stuttered on all of her words when she was feeling insecure.

"Hinata" Naruto warned, Hinata turned her head to avoid eye contact.

_She must of thought, that I thought she was weak, _Naruto then put his hand on her shoulder causing her to stiffen and look at him.

"Hinata, you are a very strong person, remember that" Naruto said causing the heiress to blush

"Y-You think s-so" Hinata stuttered while poking her fingers.

"Yep, you know I was only frowning because the taijutsu stance isn't suited for you" the blonde explained

"R-Really" Hinata asked, Naruto nodded his head

"B-But I have to l-learn the gentle fist" Hinata said

"I'm not saying you can't learn it, I'm saying why don't you make your own style of the gentle fist" the jinchuriki explained

"B-But" Hinata said

"Come on Hinata, I'll help you" Naruto said making the kunoichi blush and then nodded a yes.

"Great! So first off, can you show me the gentle fist stance again" Naruto asked and Hinata performed what he asked

"The stance is to rigid for you" Naruto said and then stood behind Hinata and then put his left hand over her left hand and his right hand on the other one causing the heiress to blush immensely.

"Don't faint on me Hinata" Naruto whispered into her ear causing the girl to blush even more but didn't faint

"You have very good flexibility so it's natural the gentle fist stance doesn't suit you, you're going to have to make a different style of the gentle fist to suit you." Naruto explained as he moved his arms causing hinata to move as well. Hinata didn't mind it much until Naruto stopped and then she noticed that Naruto was hugging her from behind, the realization of this caused her to blush a very deep red.

"N-Naruto" Hinata said but was then silenced when Naruto spoke.

"Hinata, I have something to tell you" the blonde spoke, " I've known you've had a crush on me ever since the academy" Hinata blushed at the comment

"And I have a confession to make, I've had a crush on you too" Naruto blushed at what he just said, "I've liked you for a while and I hid it from everyone under my mask of smiles and pranks. I don't really understand the feelings of love, but I really do like you. I know this is all sudden, but would you like to go out sometime"

_I can't believe a single girl is making me this nervous, _ Naruto thought

**Women are strange creatures, kit, you'll never really understand them, but you can never live with out them, **Kurama told Naruto

"Hinata" Naruto asked again when Hinata didn't respond. The heiress turned around so she was facing Naruto.

"Hinata ar-" Naruto was cut off when his mouth was covered by Hinatas mouth, snapping out of his surprise he kissed her back. The kiss ended when they needed air.

"I take that as a yes, then" Naruto said when he looked at the Hyuga heiress who was blushing a bright red.

"I-I love you Naruto" Hinata said as she hugged him and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you too" Naruto smiled as he hugged the heiress back. The two stood there hugging each other, never wanting the moment to end.

"We should go home, I'll see you tomorrow" Hinata nodded in agreement and they went their separate ways.

**So kit how do you feel getting your first kiss, **Kurama teased

_Urusai Kurama!_, Naruto told Kyubi

**the next morning**

Team 8 was currently at training ground 15, they couldn't use their own training ground because it was basically destroyed from all of their training. The newly made couple were currently sitting right next to each other waiting for their sensei to show up, Shikamaru was sleeping as usual. Anko then appeared in a shushin and then saw that Naruto and Hinata were holding hands.'

"It's about time you two got together" Anko told the two genin "I was starting to worry that you two would never get together"

"Wait, you knew" Naruto said while pointing at Anko

"Of course, I knew brat, I'm your sensei, after all" Anko laughed causing the two genin to sweatdrop and Shikamaru to wake up.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he got up.

"Okay team, time to get our next mission" Anko said

"Really, so soon, we just got back from our last mission," Shikamaru said

"You guys want to train instead," the comment caused the three genin to speed towards the hokage tower in a blink of an eye.

**at the hokage tower**

"Team 8 requesting another mission" Anko said "and it better not be d-rank" she added

"Hello team 8, I'm sorry but I just gave the last c- rank mission to Gai's team" Hokage informed team 8

"WHAT!" Anko yelled while using the big head jutsu

"Sorry, but the only missions we have are all d-rank" Iruka informed the genins causing them to become depressed

"Are you sure you don't even have one, Iruka-sensei" Naruto asked, Iruka shook his head no. Just then a messenger bird came through the open window and perched itself right in front of the hokage. The hokage seeing the letter attached to its leg, took the letter and sent the bird out. After reading the letter he rolled it up and turned towards team 8.

"It seems you kids are lucky, I just got a message from Kakashi requesting back-up. Apparently their c-rank mission turned into an s-rank when they encountered rogue ninja and along the way they met Zabuza Momichi. Will your team accept this mission" Sarutobi stated seriously.

"Absolutely" the team said in unison and then left for their mission

* * *

**whiteicewolf: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

**Anyway, I just want to ask, do you want Haku and Zabuza to live or die.**

**Do you want Haku to be a girl?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whiteicewolf: I do not own Naruto**

**Thank you for the wait everyone.**

**Just so you know, there is no Kiba bashing in this story, I personally have nothing against Kiba so he is not going to be bashed. Sakura will thou.**

**I am confused because everyone voted for Sasuke bashing, but you guys want Haku to live so that she can pound some manners into Sasuke. I don't really understand this because just about everyone voted for Sasuke bashing. **

**Haku will be a girl thou.**

**Anyway onto the story.**

* * *

Team 8 was currently rushing towards the land of waves. Anko had informed the three genin about the situation about team 7 and their client Tazuna. Aparrently the bridge builder was being targetted by Gato the owner of a major shipping company, and has been robbing the land of waves of all of its money. Tazuna had only gathered enough money for a c-ranked mission and was forced to lie so that he could get protection from any of the men Gato had hired to kill him. The group had managed to quickly reach the land of waves at the end of the day. Team 8 then located Tazuna's house and knocked on the door. It was answered by a woman wearing a pink dress and an apron.

"Can I help you" she asked

"Yes, we are the back-up that the Hokage has sent" Anko answered. The woman then welcomed her inside of the house. The first thing that team 8 spotted was that Sakura was clinging onto Sasuke and Kiba was playing with Akamaru.

"Kakashi is resting upstairs" Tsunami told them. The group thanked them as they started to settle in the house.

"NARUTO-BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the pink haired fangirl yelled as she finally spotted the genin team. Everyone winced at the volume. It was worse for Kiba and Akamaru because of their enhanced hearing.

"Well, if you must know Haruno." Naruto spat at the name "We are the back-up that you asked for"

"WE DON'T NEED BACK-UP! NOT AS LONG AS WE HAVE SASUKE-KUN! HE'S A BETTER NINJA THEN ALL OF YOU PUT TOGETHER!" she screeched

_Shut up!, _the others thought

* * *

Meanwhile, Anko was going to check on Kakashi. When she opened the door, she found the one-eyed cyclops reading his beloved orange book.

"Hi Anko" Kakashi greeted and then returned to his book.

"Hey kakashi" Anko said as she sat beside him.

"So do you mind telling me what happened" the snake mistress asked

* * *

one long explation later

* * *

"Wow, you must be getting rusty if you ended up like this just after one fight with your sharingan" Anko commented

"Do you really have to comment about it" Kakashi replied

"Absolutely" anko replied causing Kakashi to sweatdrop

"Anyway I have to torture-I mean train my team" Anko exited the room with an evil aura surrounding her.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Kakashi muttered as he exited the room

* * *

Kakashi and Anko called their teams outside to train.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we learning today" Kiba asked while Akamaru was perched on top of his head.

"We're going to learn how to climb trees" Kakashi replied while leaning on his crutch.

"That's easy" Kiba answered

"The mutt's right anybody can climb trees" Sasuke commented ignoring the angry look he received from his teammate.

"Yes, but can you do with it without using your hands" Kakashi said

"Huh?" team 7 replied, causing team 8 to wonder how far behind team 7 were.

"Like this" Kakashi then demonstrated by walking up the tree trunk and down, "Now you try.

Kiba went first and ran toward the tree, but he added to much chakra to his feet and ended up blasting off once his foot touched the tree. sasuke went after him but then slipped and quickly marked the tree with a kunai before landing on the ground.

"I forgot to mention, if you add to much chakra you blast off from the tree if you don't add enough chakra you will slip" Kakashi commented

"Hey this is easy" everyone looked up to see that Sakura was sitting on the branch of a tree.

"What do you know pinky has some talents afterall" anko commented

"It looks like the only girl of the group has the best control" Kakashi said

"Did you see me Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled

"Hn" Sasuke said while looking at the tree

"Sakura, you're going to be guarding Tazuna, today" Kakashi said

"But I want to be with Sasuke-kun!" she yelled causing everyone to wince from the volume.

"Sakura, now." Kakashi told her with a stern voice. Not having to be told twice, Sakura started to leave.

"Hey Sakura" the Inuzuka boy called

"What!" the pinkette replied

"Can you give me a hint on how to walk up the trees" he asked

"WHY WOULD I GIVE ADVICE TO A MUTT LIKE YOU!" She yelled leaving. Kiba sighed, Shikamaru patted his back.

"You're not a mutt" Naruto said

"Thanks Naruto" Kiba replied.

"Don't worry, I bet you'll be able to master the tree walking exercise before you know it" Kiba smiled at the comment.

"If you want we can give you a hint" the spikey blonde told Kiba.

"Really"

"Sure, we're friends after all" Naruto answered

"Naruto" Kiba said with anime tears streaming down his face, akamaru also having the same expression.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you want a hint?" Naruto asked

"che. Uchiha's don't need hints" Sasuke said before running up the tree only to slip, causing him to mark his place again.

"suit yourself" the blonde muttered

"So what's the hint" Kiba asked

"The hint is" Naruto started

"The hint is?" Kiba said

"..."

"Naruto" Kiba asked

"Hey, Hinata, Shikamaru. what was the hint?" Naruto laughed causing the others to face fault.

"You mean you don't even remember!" Kiba yelled

"Not really, it just temporarily slipped my mind" Naruto grinned

"THAT MEANS YOU FORGOT!" the Inuzuka screamed

"Now, now, let's not get angry" Naruto waved his hand

"Now you're starting to sound like Kakashi-sensei" Kiba muttered, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"This is way too troublesome, I'm going to go watch clouds" Shikamaru said before leaving.

"I can't really help it, tree walking is just second nature to me" Naruto answered

"You just have to keep your chakra at a fixed point. All you have to do is walk up the tree using the same exact amount of chakra to stick to the tree" Hinata explained

"So I don't need to use more chakra when I go higher up the tree" Kiba asked

"No, you just need to use the same amount of chakra." she answered

"Thanks, that'll help me a lot" Kiba thanked

"No problem" Naruto said," We better get back to Anko-sensei, or she'll have our heads" then the two left.

* * *

**whiteicewolf: I'm back! Thank you to all of those who waited for this chapter, sorry it's so short, but I'm having writers block.**

**All of the people who reviewed asked to give Sasuke bashing. So there will be Sasuke bashing.**

**Haku and Zabuza will live. **

**Haku will be a girl, and some people wanted her to be with Sasuke so she could beat his ego down a notch, but a couple of other people wanted her to be with Shino. So I'm letting people vote.**

**Who do you want Haku to end up with Sasuke or Shino?**

**REVIEW**


End file.
